


сцена после титров

by wxldcard



Category: EXID (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxldcard/pseuds/wxldcard
Summary: чонхва опустила камеру и склонила голову, заглянув в экранчик на зеркалке.
Relationships: Ahn Hyojin | LE/Park Junghwa
Kudos: 1





	сцена после титров

**Author's Note:**

> 2019

вспышка.

чонхва опустила камеру и склонила голову, заглянув в экранчик на зеркалке. опали пряди, так что стало не видно лица. с новой стрижкой она была похожа на девочку-подростка - казалось, что снова появились щечки, что улыбка стала шире, а глаза - больше. хёджин протянула руку, поправила зацепившуюся за круглую сережку прядь.

\- мы поедем домой?

чонхва сказала, не поднимая головы: да, сейчас. защелкала кнопками - фотоаппарат отозвался писком.

хёджин обернулась к обрыву, мельком подумала, что не стоило подъезжать так близко, потому что склон был отвесный - казалось, что остывшее море начинается прямо сразу за краем. закат уже подходил к концу, солнце почти нырнуло в металлику воды - от тепла оставалась всего только пара лучей. сгущались грузные, черные облака - вот-вот должен был начаться ливень. чонхва почему-то умела замечать с полувзгляда любой мрачный, но глубокий пейзаж, просить остановить машину, вываливаться чуть не бегом. через несколько дней из фотостудии она вынесет совершенно иной вид, а дома будет вертеть в руках снимки, ничего не понимая, и после прятать их по альбомам, которые никогда больше не раскроет.

она что-то искала последние месяцы - вдруг собралась сдавать на права, постригла волосы, хотела вернуться на работу в офис сольджи. на чонхве была ее старая домашняя футболка - она не сильно собиралась, они с хёджин только выехали за продуктами в маркет, но на обратном пути решили сделать петлю и прокатиться вдоль берега. хёджин улыбнулась, увидев, как от ветра скользит вверх широкий рукав - белое предплечье покрылось мурашками. 

она пошла в машину, чтобы взять чонхве куртку, да так и осталась сидеть, опустив стекла в окнах. всколыхнуло волосы, ветром на щеку принесло первую каплю. с моря солёно веяло октябрем. 

чонхва сказала утром: я люблю тебя. сказала: я люблю тебя, но мне очень тяжело.

вспышка. 

фотоплёнка хёджин - простейший монохром, самый примитивный пейзаж на планете.

что-то менялось, что-то было немного не так в каждом слове и в завтраках, на которые еще удавалось выкрадывать время. было что-то не так с тем, как лежали вещи на полках чонхвы в их шкафу, что-то было не так в том, как звучал ее голос, когда они созванивались во время работы. что-то менялось, но хёджин еще пока не могла понять, что именно.

чонхва постучала по крыше машины. склонилась к окну, оперевшись на руки, и улыбнулась хёджин - спокойное, знакомое движение губ.

\- поехали домой.


End file.
